familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 14
Het veertiende 'seizoen liep van 30 augustus 2004 tot 26 juni 2005 en telde 260 afleveringen. In de eerste drie afleveringen zien we hoe het drama in Malta afloopt en of Peter Van den Bossche zijn steekpartij overleeft of niet. Tijdens dit seizoen komt er definitief een einde aan de verhaallijn ronde de sekte van Salomon en zijn broer Truyman. Verder zien de kijkers hoe Marie-Rose De Putter plotseling terugkeert. Jaren geleden verdween ze uit de reeks na een helikoptercrash, maar ze overleefde dit en woont al jarenlang in Gran Canaria met geheugenverlies. Ook Eefje Govaert keert terug voor enkele weken. Verder leren we dit seizoen enkele nieuwe personages kennen, waaronder Suzy Mariën, Dounia, Virginie Daerden, Christophe Mouret en Berre D'hollander. 'Verhaallijnen Uitgebreide inhouden van de afleveringen vindt u hier terug. *Peter heeft de steekpartij op Malta overleefd. Zijn zogezegd levensbedreigende toestand was slechts in scène gezet door Andreas. *Andreas en Els trouwen op Cyprus. *Jan en Linda fungeren als gastgezin voor Jane, een Amerikaanse uitwisselingsstudente. *Bij de grote schoonmaak treft Guy oude spullen van Annemarie aan. Ze weigert echter om het over haar verleden te hebben. *Rik en Elke nemen Den Droogen Haaring over van Koen. *Een zakenreis van Rob loopt grondig fout wanneer hij op verdenking van drugssmokkel in een Marokkaanse gevangenis belandt. Latour zorgde ervoor dat een pakketje heroïne in Robs bagage belandde. *Gustaaf en Isabelle willen trouwen, maar vlak voor de plechtigheid komt de schepen met het nieuws dat Gustaaf 5 jaar eerder al getrouwd is, met een Afrikaanse vrouw. Gustaaf deed dit tijdens een reis in een dronken bui en wist niet dat het officieel was. *Peter reist Rob achterna, maar wordt zelf aangehouden na een tip van Latour aan de autoriteiten. *Roxanne wordt door haar huisbaas Joris op straat gezet omdat ze de huur niet betaalt en in ruil geen seks met hem wil. *Op een congres in Kenia leert Marc collega-psychiater Dounia kennen. De twee kunnen het meteen met elkaar vinden. *Nadat hij gestopt is met zijn café, stort Koen zich op een nieuwe hobby: paardrijden. Al snel begint hij een affaire met zijn instructrice Virginie. *Kobe geeft toe aan zijn gevoelens voor Roxanne. *Gustaaf is kunnen scheiden van zijn Afrikaanse echtgenote en trouwt alsnog met Isabelle. *Met behulp van Koen en Andreas ontsnappen Rob en Peter uit de Marokkaanse gevangenis. *Annemarie neemt het Guy bijzonder kwalijk dat hij in haar verleden is beginnen graven. *Els, Trudy en Veronique bevallen elk op dezelfde dag. *Latour wordt gearresteerd voor zijn aandeel in de drugshistorie. Christel maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om met de aandelen van De Borger & Co aan de haal te gaan. *Dieuwke, het dochtertje van Andreas en Els, blijkt een hartafwijking te hebben. *Lovely betrapt Koen met Virginie. *Linda wordt verliefd op Dieter, een van haar patiënten als thuisverpleegster. Ze wil niet aan haar gevoelens toegeven en besluit te stoppen met haar werk. *De tijdelijke terugkeer van Eefje naar België zorgt ervoor dat het weer beter gaat tussen Guy en Annemarie. *Kobe heeft moeite met de keuze tussen Roxanne en zijn wens om priester te worden. *Walter wordt tot bisschop gewijd. *Ivan De Vries, de verloofde van Eefje, blijkt in werkelijkheid de crimineel Wilfried Van Laer. Hij gaat ervandoor met de juwelen van Annemarie. De politie kan hem snel oppakken en hij verdwijnt achter de tralies. Eefje verontschuldigt zich en keert terug naar Canada. *Lovely wil uit het leven van Koen verdwijnen, maar hij verzekert haar dat hij voluit voor hun relatie wil gaan en zal breken met Virginie. *Bart en Brenda stappen opnieuw in het huwelijksbootje. *Na een korte passage van Linda, nemen de Van den Bossches een nieuwe nanny aan: Suzy. *Heidi bevalt thuis van een zoontje Berre. *Annemarie moet een gynaecologische ingreep ondergaan. Wanneer hij zich achteraf bij zijn collega-arts over het verloop informeert, komt Guy te weten dat Annemarie ooit een kind op de wereld heeft gezet. *Marie-Rose blijkt nog in leven. Na de helikoptercrash werd ze gered door visser Christophe en leed ze aan totaal geheugenverlies. Ze begon als Cathérine de la Mèr een nieuw leven. Het zogenaamde graf van Marie-Rose is in werkelijkheid dat van een prostituee die Marie-Roses aangespoelde papieren had gebruikt om een nieuwe identiteit te verkrijgen. *Latour komt voorwaardelijk vrij en komt te weten dat Christel zijn aandelen heeft verkocht aan VDB Electronics. Hij is razend en gooit haar van het dak van hun penthouse. *Guy confronteert Annemarie met de moord op haar gehandicapt kind. Haar stoppen slaan door: ze probeert de kleine Lennert te verstikken en valt Guy aan met een keukenmes. *Een plotse wolkbreuk zorgt voor paniek op het bedrijfsfeest van VDB Electronics. Na afloop blijkt de kleine Cédric vermist te zijn. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' Peters14.png|Peter|link=Peter Van den Bossche Trudys14.png|Trudy|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Guys14.png|Guy|link=Guy Maeterlinck Annemaries14.png|Annemarie|link=Annemarie Govaert Jans14.png|Jan|link=Jan Van den Bossche Lindas14.png|Linda|link=Linda Desmet S14-rob.png|Rob|link=Rob Gerrits Ritas14.png|Rita|link=Rita Van den Bossche Leens14.png|Leen|link=Leen Van den Bossche Maartens14.png|Maarten|link=Maarten Van den Bossche PierrotS12.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche S14-anna.png|Anna|link=Anna Dierckx Walters14.png|Walter|link=Walter Dierckx S14-albert.png|Albert|link=Albert Thielens Christels14.png|Christel|link=Christel Feremans Xaviers14.png|Xavier|link=Xavier Latour S14-rene.png|René|link=René D'hollander Heidis14.png|Heidi|link=Heidi Janssens Miekes14.png|Mieke|link=Mieke Van den Bossche S14-marc.png|Marc|link=Marc De Waele Elss14.png|Els|link=Els D'hollander Andreass14.png|Andreas|link=Andreas Mitsides S15-veronique.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche S14-mario.png|Mario|link=Mario Van de Caveye Koens14.png|Koen|link=Koen Lamoen Lovelys14.png|Lovely|link=Lovely Van der Venne S15-bart.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche S15-brenda.png|'Brenda'|link=Brenda Vermeir 'Nevenpersonages' Vraagteken.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Vraagteken.png|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche Lennert15.png|Lennert|link=Lennert De Waele Kobes14.png|Kobe|link=Kobe Dierckx Roxannes14.png|Roxanne|link=Roxanne Ribbens S14-rik.png|Rik|link=Rik Ghijselinck S14-elke.png|Elke|link=Elke Baertsoen Albertines14.png|Albertine|link=Albertine Solie Isabelles14.png|Isabelle|link=Isabelle Solie Gustaafs14.png|Gustaaf|link=Gustaaf Janssens Litss14.png|Jef|link=Jef Lits Lous14.png|Lou|link=Lou Lieckens 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' Marie-rose 4.PNG|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Marthe.png|'Marthe'|link=Marthe Vermeir Eefjes14.png|'Eefje'|link=Eefje Govaert 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' S14-suzy.png|Suzy|link=Suzy Mariën S15-christophe.png|'Christophe'|link=Christophe Mouret Dounias14.png|Dounia|link=Dounia Hamaré S14-virginie.png|Virginie|link=Virginie Daerden Shirleys13.png|'Shirley'|link=Shirley Van Kets Janes14.png|Jane|link=Jane Geerts14.png|Geert|link=Geert Thyssen S14-ivan.png|Ivan|link=Ivan De Vries Sergio.jpg|Sergio|link=Sergio Coppens S14-roger.png|Roger|link=Roger S14-rachid.png|Rachid|link=Rachid S14-dewit.png|De Wit|link=De Wit S14-joris.png|Joris|link=Joris S14-patrick.png|Patrick|link=Patrick S14-dieter.png|Dieter|link=Dieter Kitty-portret.jpg|'Kitty'|link=Kitty 'Afleveringen' Binnenkort Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 14